


Icing on the Stridercake

by ezra



Series: Striderlove [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezra/pseuds/ezra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave downed a few shots of whiskey to give himself the extra oomph needed to finally put into action what he had been feeling for years.  Stridercest, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this previously on another site, but now that I have membership here I wanted to put it up on AO3, too. Enjoy!
> 
> **Homestuck and all of its characters belong to Andrew Hussie, not me.

Chapter 1

Bro was sitting on the futon, idly flipping through channels to try and find something worthwhile to watch and occupy his time alone in the apartment. It was pretty late, so most of the channels were airing infomercials or old sitcoms. Sighing, he tossed the remote to his side half-heartedly as the Dick Van Dyke show flickered out at him from the screen.

Bro turned his gaze to the clock and rolled his eyes in a bit of annoyance. Dave was a grown man now, so he could do whatever the hell he wanted, but it was still hard not to worry about him when he was out really late. Bro let his head fall back over the edge of the futon and stared up at the ceiling. His shades stayed perfectly in place. He thought briefly about trying to locate some food before giving up on the idea. The refrigerator was full of shitty swords and if he really was hungry, he’d have to make a trip out to a 24-hour convenience store. Not worth it. Then again, convenience stores also sold beer.

Bro was snapped out of his reverie, however, when the apartment door opened and Dave half-stumbled in from the other side before slamming it shut and locking it again. Dave threw his keys down on the counter and stretched. Bro slowly got up from the futon and walked around it. Leaning back on it and crossing his arms, he raised his eyebrows at Dave.

“’Sup, Bro,” Dave said as he brushed some hair out of his face.

“You reek of booze,” Bro stated matter-of-factly, not moving.

“Yeah, so?” Dave replied, taking off his jacket and tossing it onto the floor next to a pile of smuppets.

“You could have at least brought some home, jackass,” Bro said, lightly punching Dave on the arm.

Dave shrugged and walked over to Bro. His face seemed to drop a little as he settled against the back of the futon next to him. An awkward sort of silence filled the space between them as Bro turned to look at Dave. Dave’s gaze was focused on the floor in front of him as he shifted his weight.

“Just don’t come home completely wasted. I’m not cleaning up after you,” Bro said, reaching out and slapping a hand to Dave’s shoulder.

“I’m not drunk,” Dave said softly, resting one of his hands on top of Bro’s. He sounded sort of hesitant about something.

“Good,” Bro retorted, pulling his hand back from underneath Dave’s. He made as if to walk off, but Dave grabbed his wrist and kept him from going any further.

“What?” Bro asked, looking from Dave’s hand on his wrist to Dave’s shades. “I don’t care if you drink, dude. You’re a grown-ass man. What did you have, anyway?”

“What do you care?” Dave said, a bit harsher than he meant to. “I had a couple of shots, that’s all.”

Bro nodded and looked back down at the hand on his wrist expectantly. Dave finally looked back up from the floor and fixed his gaze solidly on Bro. Where there was previously hesitance lining his features, there was now determination. Bro cocked his head to one side, intrigued.

“Okay, so…” Bro trailed off, lightly tugging to get his wrist back from Dave’s grasp.

“Maybe I had a fucking good reason to drink a few shots tonight,” Dave started, letting his eyes fall over Bro’s collar. “Maybe I needed a little bit of liquid courage for some shit.”

Bro slackened his resistance against Dave and turned to fully face him. Dave’s poker face had slipped beneath the mask of alcohol into something softer. Bro knew Dave too well to not know what kind of emotional rollercoasters he was capable of when he tried to just be the cool-kid.

Dave reached up with his free hand and removed his shades. As he pulled them down he took in a deep breath, then exhaled. When the shades were off, he set them on the counter next to his keys. Dave slowly opened his eyes and the deep fires of two rubies flared out at Bro. There was no glaze to them. It seemed Dave was completely sober. Whatever he was getting at, it wasn’t under the influence of anything other than himself.

They stood there, staring at each other, for a few brief moments. Bro started to open his mouth to say something, but before he was able to get anything out, Dave had shoved him against the refrigerator and pressed himself against him.

“Hey! Dave, what the fu--” Bro started to protest angrily.

Dave leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Bro’s. The kiss was soft, sweet. When he pulled back from it, he looked hard into the shades still covering Bro’s eyes. Dave saw no immediate reaction, though. Bro’s lips were hanging slightly parted, and his eyebrows were up on his forehead. He appeared to be frozen like that for what seemed like an eternity to Dave’s adrenaline-fueled system. In reality it was only a few seconds.

Dave furrowed his brows together and turned sharply on his heel, fully intending to storm off and appear angry before he lost it and the waterworks started. He should have known better than to try something like this. Bro would never reciprocate these kinds of feelings. They had begun stirring in Dave early in his adolescence, really. It was unusual, though. It was wrong. Wasn’t it? It was a stupid idea. The shots of whiskey had briefly convinced him otherwise.

Before Dave got two steps from Bro, he was jerked back. Hard. He was whipped back so hard, in fact, that his entire body was thrown back where Bro had just been against the refrigerator. His breath went out of him and he almost fell. He barely had time to process that before Bro’s lips were smashed against his. He was already breathless, but this was just too much. He felt dizzy. It had to be the lack of oxygen.

Bro kissed Dave masterfully. It was like he was an artist. The scent of whiskey drifted over Bro’s nostrils, but it wasn’t sour or unpleasant. Dave felt one arm wrap around his waist and catch him before he could fall. It helped pull him back upright as he realized what was happening. Dave gingerly returned the kiss, wrestling with his thoughts over the meaning behind it.

Bro pulled back from Dave and took off his shades. Dave looked hopefully into the ocherous orbs, unsure of what exactly he hoped to see in them. What he saw appeared to be a minor battle. Emotions flickered across them at lightning speed. He wanted to reach out and cup Bro’s face with his hand, but he dared not. Instead, he waited for Bro to reach whatever conclusions he was wrestling over in his mind. It didn’t take long before the emotions melted away from Bro’s eyes and all Dave could see was a sense of resolve and… love? Of course Bro loved him, he had always loved Dave, but this look was… different somehow.

Dave opened his mouth to say something and break the strange tension hovering in the air around them, but Bro simply put two fingers to Dave’s lips. Bro smiled and his face relaxed. Dave was flooded with relief and he sagged a bit in Bro’s embrace. Neither one of them really needed to say anything now. They could read each other’s eyes like open books. To Bro, Dave’s eyes seemed to be saying something like, “Shit, Bro. Really? Do you really feel that way, too? This has been torturing me for a long time now. Fuck.”

Bro nodded and brought his free hand up to place his palm against Dave’s right cheek. Honestly this was a relief to Bro now, too. He had been worried when he started feeling what he now did towards Dave a few years ago. He had watched Dave grow into a man and find himself as he transitioned into adulthood. All of those years of raising him had seemed like some kind of marathon preparing him for things to come, and Bro felt a bit sad that it had all flown by so quickly. Now, however, things were much different. The dynamic between them had shifted as Dave entered his mid-teens, and it was no longer muddled or tense.

There were times where Bro had almost made a move on Dave, but he could never bring himself to do it. Dave trusted and depended upon him, and he wasn’t about to break that sacred trust. He wasn’t that selfish. If he had to bottle everything up, put on his shades, maintain his poker face, and let Dave live his life apart from him, then so be it. Dave hadn’t moved out, though. Not when he turned 18, nor when he turned 21. He had stayed. Bro figured it was just because Dave was too goddamned lazy to move out and support himself. That was part of it, yes, but only a small part.

The truth was that Dave had known for a few years now that he had some stirrings for Bro. It had taken him those few years to really come to grips with what those truly were, but deep down he had already known. They were so alike, and yet so very different. Dave was still headstrong, a bit childish, and forced things too much. Bro accepted him that way, and cherished it. It didn’t really feel wrong to love Dave like he did. It felt wholesome. To know that Dave had been going through similar issues panged Bro a little. Dave shouldn’t feel bad about it. If anything was anyone’s fault, it had to be Bro’s. He blamed himself for lots of things. Apparently Dave didn’t notice Bro’s transgressions after all.

Dave raised his right hand up and placed it on the back of Bro’s neck. He pulled him in for another kiss. This one was deeper, needier, hungrier. Bro couldn’t help but crack a bit of a smile as he kissed Dave back. Now that the formalities were out of the way it seemed the hormones had really kicked in. He knew it wasn’t just that Dave wanted his body. He understood how Dave’s mind worked, and he knew that the rigid feeling against his thigh was a natural progression for a young man. Bro took the opportunity to gently bite down on Dave’s bottom lip and pull him closer. Dave gasped into Bro as he felt sudden friction against his body. This was going to get hot and heavy quickly, and staying here next to the refrigerator was simply not going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up in the Strider household.
> 
> **Homestuck and all of its characters belong to Andrew Hussie, not me.

Chapter 2

Bro slid his right arm down around Dave’s left butt cheek and yanked upwards. Dave punched him in the shoulder and bit back. Bro chuckled and put his left arm around Dave’s other butt cheek, hoisting him up. Dave allowed Bro to half-pick him up and wrapped his left leg around Bro’s waist. The two of them were moving now, but not very smoothly. Bro was tugging Dave along as Dave bullishly fought back. This resulted in the refrigerator door coming open, spilling shitty swords all over the linoleum. Next, the blender was in pieces on the floor next to the swords. Puppets were being stomped on and magazines were kicked around.

Eventually Bro managed to drag Dave to the futon, where he unceremoniously threw him down. Dave growled and started to sit up, but Bro was upon him in an instant. Bro was always too fast for Dave. The two of them kissed passionately, sloppier than before. Dave grabbed a fistful of Bro’s shirt in his right hand and reached around to squeeze Bro’s choice ass with his left hand. God, it was such a nice ass. There had been way too many times in the past where Dave had realized his gaze lingered just a little too long on it. The shades were very handy for such situations. Truth be told, Dave had been oblivious to the fact that Bro had experienced similar issues with Dave’s ass.

Bro noticed when Dave had looked at him, of course. Dave got a distinctive expression on his face behind those shades when he was focusing on something--his brows furrowed and he almost frowned. Bro had always dismissed the idea that Dave was checking him out, though. Now he knew better.

Bro’s tongue danced across Dave’s lower lip slowly until Dave got the hint and opened his mouth ever so slightly. Dave’s tongue responded in kind and the two of them French-kissed each other sloppily. Some sort of switch flipped in Dave’s mind and he instantly realized how uncool that was. Forcing himself to slow down and take better control of his actions, Dave became more calculating in his motions and the sloppiness factor decreased drastically. Bro noticed the change instantly, and mentally congratulated Dave for his self-awareness, even though it was totally unnecessary right now. As an acknowledgement, Bro placed his right hand up under Dave’s shirt and brushed his thumb across Dave’s left nipple.

Dave felt the sweet electric tingle as his nerves recognized the stimulation and closed his eyes tightly. Bro was issuing a sort of challenge to him now, it seemed. Could Dave maintain his cool throughout all of this, wherever it led? He always had before during sex. It had never been with Bro, though. A twinge of uncertainty teased Dave’s mind as he mulled that over. It just resulted in making him harder. Damn.

Bro wanted to make Dave feel good...better than good, even. Hell, he wanted to give Dave the world. He’d have to settle for making Dave scream his name in ecstasy. Yeah, he could live with just that. The neighbors would just have to deal with the noise. Bro left Dave’s mouth and trailed soft, sucking kisses down Dave’s neck. He moved his right hand up further, pulling Dave’s shirt up by his shoulder. Dave shifted so Bro could remove his shirt completely. Bro set to work making small hickies on Dave’s succulent flesh as his hands eagerly explored the recently-exposed torso underneath of him. Dave worked hard to maintain his physical abilities (Bro had seen to that), so there was quite a bit of sleek, rippling muscle beneath the pale skin of his body. Bro was the same way, but it was so very different to feel Dave’s muscles rather than his own. He turned one hand downwards and ran it over Dave’s abs. Just as he reached Dave’s happy trail, he redirected his hand over to Dave’s hip.

Dave found himself staring up at the ceiling as he felt Bro suckling his neck and rubbing his left hip. He had a sense of otherworldliness as he focused on the sensations Bro was creating against him. So far this was very unlike any other sexual encounter he had ever had before. He was actually into this. His body was responding before his brain could process the input. What he felt was pure instinct, layered with deep longing. None of this was happening fast enough for his subconscious, but at the same time he wanted this to last forever. Besides, he couldn’t crack first. Bro had issued a challenge, and he was going to live up to his end of it. Dave moved his right hand to Bro’s head and he ran his fingers through the blond hair, stroking it lovingly. He had to relax and enjoy the moment.

Bro hummed ever-so-softly against Dave’s freshly-bruised skin as Dave practically petted him. How long had they both been waiting for something like this to happen? Bro straightened up a little and looked down at Dave. Dave was flushed, and that gave Bro a strange sense of satisfaction. The thought crossed his mind that he probably was, too, but there was a key difference in his reaction to the two realizations: Bro didn’t give a damn what he looked like or what other people thought of him. He was who he was, and if you didn’t like it, you could go to hell. Dave, on the other hand, had always suffered from insecurity issues that he dealt with by acting like he didn’t care what other people thought of him. Bro was comfortable in his own skin. Dave wasn’t completely, at least not quite yet. Hopefully he would outgrow that still, maybe even with Bro’s help.

Dave dropped his gaze down from the ceiling to Bro’s reddened face. Bro’s eyes said, “Damn, this is hot,” as they bore down into Dave’s own eyes. Dave couldn’t agree more. He let his eyes do the talking, though. Dave let his right hand fall down to Bro’s shoulder as he brought his left hand up. He firmly grasped Bro’s shirt and tugged harshly at it, glaring at Bro.

Bro raised his eyebrows a little. Dave’s rubies were saying, “What the fuck is this shit still doing on your body? Get it the hell off. NOW.” Bro shifted and helped Dave get him out of the offending article of clothing. It was summarily tossed onto a game console on the floor. Bro dropped back onto all-fours over Dave and leaned in to kiss him again.

Dave barely brushed his lips against Bro’s, teasing him a bit. Meanwhile, his right hand found its way to Bro’s left shoulder blade, and his left hand found the small of Bro’s back. He pulled Bro forward and down, forcing Bro’s face past his own. Dave traced Bro’s left clavicle with his tongue before sliding it down and over Bro’s left nipple. A barely-audible moan drifted past Dave’s left ear. A thought crossed Dave’s mind: this is fucking awesome. Dave withdrew from Bro’s chest and pushed him back for another sensual kiss.

Bro let Dave lead him. He didn’t mind not being the one in control, and he didn’t want to go too far for Dave. He softly returned kisses and relished the feeling of Dave’s hands and lips across his exposed flesh. This was heaven for the elder Strider. He didn’t even care if this was all the further it ever went. Bro would be satisfied just to lie here with his arms around Dave. That’s all he ever really wanted. Everything else was just icing on the Stridercake.

Dave was thoroughly enjoying what was happening, but the urgency he felt in the most primal regions of his brain was beginning to become more oppressive. Quite suddenly he found himself reaching down with his left hand. In the next moment Bro’s right knee buckled and he barely caught himself before collapsing onto Dave. Dave’s left hand was firmly placed against the sizeable bulge in Bro’s pants.

Bro huffed against Dave’s right shoulder as he regained his balance. Damn. It was as if years of build-up had made him weak in the knees, literally. The very sudden feeling of Dave’s hand against his erection, even through clothing, had been enough to elicit a reaction. He leaned down into the touch and lightly bit down on Dave’s shoulder. Bro instantly wished his pants weren’t on him anymore. He was certain that those fantasies he had been having would pale in comparison to the real thing and he was a bit anxious to get to it.

Dave turned his head to the side and nuzzled Bro’s head with his nose as he confirmed for himself that Bro wanted more. He slowly traced the zipper of Bro’s pants with his left fingers before gripping the top of the pants with both hands and undoing the fastenings. Bro eagerly jiggled his hips to help slide the pants down off of him. Dave watched the arch of Bro’s back as Bro continued to nibble his shoulder. Dave could definitely get used to this. He gingerly palmed Bro’s erection with his left hand as his right hand slipped underneath the band of Bro’s boxer briefs at his hip.

Bro sighed into Dave’s shoulder before raising his head to turn and kiss Dave once again. He was hungry for this contact, these feelings… they gnawed at his core and begged him for more. Bro kissed Dave with a renewed fervor and reached down in between them to return the favor Dave had bestowed upon him only moments earlier. He wasted no time in hesitating, and firmly gripped Dave’s bulge through his jeans. This made Dave hiss at him through their lips. God, it was so sexy. Bro almost decided then and there to let his self-control fall to the wayside, but he resisted, just barely. Instead, he slid his tongue back into Dave’s mouth as he unbuttoned Dave’s jeans and ripped the zipper down.

Dave mentally chastised himself for letting himself show how much this was affecting him. He had to keep his cool through all of this, or Bro will have won. Even so, the rash way that Bro tore his jeans’ zipper open was making his breath hitch in the back of his throat. He forced his breathing back into a normal rhythm as Bro kissed him fiercely. Dave loved the feel of Bro’s tongue dancing across his. He let his left fingers glide smoothly over Bro’s erection almost absent-mindedly. It jumped a bit in response.

Bro was ready to take this further. He withdrew from Dave’s lips and planted small, sweet kisses down his torso. Bro ran his tongue down the middle of Dave’s abs as he shifted his body down to the end of the futon. He sat back on his haunches and abruptly ripped Dave’s jeans and underwear off in one fell swoop. Bro gazed serenely down at Dave’s pulsing cock in front of him. It was almost impossibly irresistible.

Dave bit back a gasp as he was fully exposed to Bro. He felt flushed all over. Fuck, why did he just sit there and stare like that? It was a bit disconcerting… but also more arousing. No, he had to keep his wits about him. Dave forced himself to stare into Bro’s smoldering orange irises as he relaxed his body.

Bro leaned over Dave again, letting his mouth hover just above Dave’s cock. The tip was glistening in the dull flicker of the television. He let out a puff of breath over it, watching Dave’s face very closely. Dave didn’t even flinch under Bro’s ministrations. His poker face had been restored, and it was set on his face like cement. That wouldn’t do at all. Slowly, painstakingly, Bro ran his tongue along the curve of Dave’s erection. Still nothing. Bro took Dave into his mouth, teasing circles along the tender flesh as he suckled it. He stopped after it was most of the way into his mouth, then looked directly up at Dave. Dave twitched an eyebrow and his face was as nearly as red as his eyes, but he was stoic. Bro inwardly sighed before letting Dave slide out of his mouth with a small *pop*, then vaulted himself up next to Dave’s right ear.

“Dude,” Bro whispered breathily into Dave’s ear, “let go.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave realizes what's going on and begins to let down his walls.
> 
> **Homestuck and all of its characters belong to Andrew Hussie, not me.

Chapter 3

Dave froze. This wasn’t a challenge at all. This was Bro, pure and honest, wanting to please him just as much as Dave wanted to please Bro. Everything in Dave started crashing down. He found that he had been holding his breath, and let out a low sigh. Dave blinked at Bro as the other man pulled back from his ear and smiled at him. It was a genuine smile, and it put Dave completely at ease somehow. That didn’t last long.

Bro, satisfied that he had finally broken through to Dave, wholly enveloped Dave into his mouth again and sucked. Dave let out a husky moan and blushed more deeply. Fuck. It was so much better when he just let himself go. Bro hummed in approval as he began to bob his head up and down. He flicked his eyes up every now and then to bask in the expression on Dave’s face. It was so erotic… and vulnerable. It meant the world to Bro that Dave was finally just accepting who he was and what he truly wanted. Bro wondered if anyone else would have been able to accomplish it.

Dave threw his head back and grabbed a fistful of Bro’s hair. How was he so damn good at this? It wasn’t fair. Dave wasn’t certain he’d compare once it was his turn—and it would be his turn soon, he would make sure of that. His moaning grew a bit louder and more insistent as Bro continued, and he couldn’t help but sneak glances down as Bro worked. God, this was so hot. Then Bro locked eyes with him. Those orange orbs pierced right through him instantly and stole his breath clean away. Those eyes were no longer filled with softness and understanding. They were like two hungry tigers about to pounce on some juicy prey. Dave was the prey. This just made him buck his hips a bit and moan more urgently.

Bro was focused on Dave like a laser. When Dave thrust himself up to meet him, he took it in stride and slid his hands underneath Dave’s firm ass. As Dave enjoyed the ride, Bro took the opportunity to reach underneath of the futon mattress and pull out a discreet bottle of lube. He glanced up at Dave, but Dave had been oblivious of the gesture. Excellent. Bro tugged his right glove off and fumbled a bit with the bottle, popped the cap open, and squeezed a little of the gooey substance onto his right index finger. He paused to flick his tongue across the frenulum, sending Dave’s hips upwards again. As Dave came back down, Bro slipped the end of his lubricated finger into Dave’s entrance.

“Fuck!” Dave growled, nearly biting his tongue. Even during something as serious as this, Bro always found ways to surprise, and even torture, Dave.

Bro didn’t even look up at Dave this time. Instead, he gently worked his finger in deeper and wiggled it until he was far enough in to find what he was looking for. It took him a few tries to locate Dave’s sweet spot. Bro tried a few different angles and depths as he continued suckling Dave’s manhood expertly.

“FUCK!” Dave half-yelled as his body arched involuntarily as if he had been shocked. Yep, there it was.

Bro mentally patted himself on the back for the minor accomplishment he had just made. There was more to be had, though. Dave hadn’t shouted Bro’s name yet, for one. That was something Bro was itching deep down to hear before this was over. He wanted this to be the best night of Dave’s life--and he wanted to be the reason for that.

Dave couldn’t think right now. His body was running on auto-pilot as he struggled to work his way through everything he was feeling. He had fumbled around with sex toys before, but he had never stimulated his prostate the way that Bro just had with nothing more than a finger. He certainly wasn’t going to last much longer like this. Bro’s mouth felt too good, his tongue felt too good, his finger brushing his prostate felt too good. Dave inhaled sharply and curled his fingers tighter in Bro’s hair.

Bro winced as Dave pulled his hair. Dave probably didn’t realize just how hard he was pulling it, but Bro wasn’t enough of a masochist to really enjoy the deep pain shooting through his scalp. Bro removed his finger from Dave and quickly wiped it on one of the discarded shirts on the floor next to them. He was pretty sure he heard some sort of mewling sound come from Dave as he did this, but it would be alright. Bro was nowhere near finished yet. He just needed to bring Dave around enough to keep the hair on his head where it was. Bro let Dave slide out of his mouth as he reached up with a hand to gently remove Dave’s fingers from his now-tangled hair.

Dave bit back a groan as he felt Bro recede from him. This was an opening; it was his chance. As Bro removed his hand, Dave twisted his wrist around and grabbed Bro’s wrist instead. In one swift, surprisingly strong motion, Dave managed to flip himself out of the way just as Bro crashed down in his place. He wasted no time in removing what was left of Bro’s clothes. How was he even still wearing any? This shit had to go.

Bro would’ve chuckled and smirked if he hadn’t been so painfully aroused by what had been transpiring in their tiny apartment over the course of the past fifteen minutes or so. Instead, he settled for a breathy gasp as Dave tore his boxer briefs off of him. Bro locked eyes with Dave for the split second Dave was focused on his face. Then he watched as Dave devoured his entire being with just his burning crimson eyes. It would have been unnerving to anyone else, probably. To Bro, it was delicious.

Dave let his eyes trail over Bro’s taut shoulders, heaving chest, and jaunty hipbones. Bro’s torso was Dave’s meal, and his previously-neglected cock was his dessert. Dave wanted to relish this, even though his hormones were screaming at him to get on with it. He realized that he had been holding Bro’s arms over his head with his right hand, and let the pressure off of them. Dave lowered his hand to Bro’s stiff erection and loosely wrapped his fingers around the shaft. He simultaneously ducked forward to claim Bro’s lips with his own. He felt Bro moan against his mouth and shuddered. This man was intoxicating.

Bro raised his hips to meet Dave’s hand and demanded entrance into Dave’s mouth with his tongue. He mewled against Dave’s lips and tried to pull him closer. Dave retreated, however, and kissed his way down Bro’s torso. Bro briefly closed his eyes to focus more intently on the pure physical stimulation he was receiving. When he opened them again, he found Dave staring at his face with something even more primal shimmering behind his eyes. Was this how he had looked to Dave only moments before? Fuck, no, there’s no way he could have bedroom eyes that powerful.

Dave lowered his head, maintaining eye contact with Bro, and placed soft kisses up Bro’s length. The flesh was so smooth and tender against his lips, even though the tissues beneath it were full and firm. Bro’s look glazed over a little, and Dave took that as a sign to continue. He wrapped his lips around the head and slowly dipped his head down. Dave let his tongue flatten out and drag across the underside of Bro’s cock as he pulled back up off of it.

“Mm, Dave,” Bro said huskily, letting his head fall back. Nothing felt so sweet and right as Dave’s lips wrapped around his cock. It sent a sizzle up his spine and made his vision start to swim.

Dave felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand at full attention when Bro moaned his name. Damn, it was like a drug, however cliché that was. Dave wanted to hear more. He dipped down again and swirled his tongue around the base, drawing more breathy moans from Bro. Dave shifted the hand he was resting his weight on and noticed the small bottle of lube beside it. Now he was presented with a bit of a dilemma. Should he just use the convenient lube right next to him, or should he do something more devious, like making Bro suckle on a couple of his fingers while he was being pleasured? Dave glanced up at Bro’s face and noticed his mouth hanging mostly open. Damn, that was too hard to resist right now.

Bro panted lightly as Dave worked his aching cock, running his hands over his chest as he stared intently at the inside of his eyelids. Suddenly there were two fingertips resting against his lower lip, and he instinctively licked at them. The fingers took that as a formal invitation and slid their way into Bro’s heated mouth. Bro registered what was happening and smirked inwardly before starting to suck on the fingers now resting on his tongue. He was an expert at this sort of thing, and he was sure it wouldn’t be long before this indirect form of play would get to Dave. Bro ran his tongue along the undersides of the fingers, flicking it against the most distal joints and over the tips. He brought one hand up to gently grasp Dave’s wrist as he pulled the fingers in deeper.

Dave lost a modicum of concentration as Bro sucked his fingers like a pro. It was incredibly distracting, seeing as how he had no problem relating the feeling in his fingers to his manhood. Especially since Bro’s mouth had just been on it not five minutes prior. Fuck, Bro was good. Dave twitched a little and forcibly withdrew his fingers from Bro’s mouth. He watched as Bro relinquished his digits, albeit reluctantly, then pulled them down over Bro’s left thigh. Dave positioned his fingers at Bro’s entrance and glanced back up at Bro’s face. Bro was looking right into his eyes. The shining orbs were saying, “Do it, Dave.” Who was he to deny Bro? Dave was a bit impressed when Bro didn’t flinch an inch as he slid his index and middle fingers into Bro second-knuckle deep.

Bro groaned in some sort of sweet agony as Dave broached him. It was such a dirty, intimate action, and the more Bro thought about how it was actually happening, the more it drove him crazy. In the back of his mind, though, a small voice was complaining that it still wasn’t enough, it still wasn’t him inside. Bro bit his bottom lip and arched into Dave. It would be soon enough, he told himself with a smug sense of satisfaction and anticipation. He didn’t plan on letting Dave initiate the next step. He had been fantasizing about it for far too long to not be the one to do it.

Dave hummed around Bro’s cock as he worked his fingers in and out of him. He wanted desperately to find the trigger spot, as Bro had done to him. Unfortunately, Dave didn’t have a lot of practice, so he was mostly fumbling around fruitlessly. It didn’t seem to matter to Bro, if how he was writhing and moaning were any indications of how he was taking this. Dave nearly gagged when Bro thrust up into his mouth especially quickly, so he figured he couldn’t be too far off. Dave used his free hand to hold down Bro’s right hip just in case that happened again. He had let himself go with Bro, but he still wasn’t about to choke and look like a completely incompetent tool in front of (and around) him. That would be a total moodkiller. Dave picked up the pace a bit and dug his nails into Bro’s hip.

Bro was thoroughly enjoying this, but he was ready now to progress. He sat up a bit and put one hand under Dave’s chin, and gently pulled up on it. Dave let Bro slide out of his mouth, then looked up at him expectantly. Bro tugged Dave up over his abdomen while simultaneously pushing himself into more of a sitting position. This movement caused Dave’s fingers to slide out of Bro, which caused him a brief moment of an intense feeling of loss, but he assuaged his mind with the information that something much better would be there in the fingers’ place very shortly. Bro leaned over Dave’s left ear and licked the lobe before saying, “I want you inside of me,” in the sexiest voice Dave had ever heard.

Dave gulped down his heart, which had just jumped into his throat and made it feel raw. God, yes. Fuck, yes. Shit, yes. Dave started to back up, but Bro pulled him forward and caught him off-balance. Bro just grinned seductively up at him as he slid to the side and let Dave fall on his back again. Dave watched with wide eyes as Bro climbed back on top of Dave and leaned over him to claim his lips. He moaned into the kiss as he felt Bro’s fingertips tickle the underside of his cock. Then he shivered as he felt the cold, sudden presence of a condom being rolled onto it, followed by the slightly heavier feeling of lube over it. Dave found himself holding his breath again as he felt Bro’s flesh brush against the tip of his erection. Bro snickered to himself against Dave’s lips and breathed, “Relax, bro.” Dave immediately recognized the inherent irony in the situation and mentally high-fives Bro while also chastising himself for being on the short end of the stick. Or for being the stick. Fuck, he wasn’t sure what he was even thinking anymore. Dave needed to stop trying to distract himself in order to relax.

Bro lowered himself over Dave, which seemed to snap Dave out of whatever reverie he had just slipped into. Dave’s head hadn’t even breached him yet and Dave was already tenser than two nuns in a Hustler store. Bro pulled back from Dave’s lips and planted a soft kiss on Dave’s neck. The muscles underneath were taut and stretched. Bro backed off enough to glance into Dave’s eyes, but those eyes were closed to him in that moment. Frowning a bit, Bro craned his head and bit down on Dave’s neck. Hard. Dave yelped a bit and thrust his hips upwards out of pure reflex.

“Fuuuu--,” Bro murmured through clenched teeth, his curse evaporating into a long, low moan. Dave was now entirely sheathed in him all at once, which was what Bro had been aiming for, but it was still difficult to adjust to so suddenly.

Dave realized instantly what he had done and began to try to apologize to Bro, but Bro was too busy drawing blood from his neck to register anything Dave would have said. The noises he was making against Dave’s carotid were a mixture of pleasure and pain, though Dave had to admit that the difference was pretty minute when it came to Bro. Wait, how many of those grunts during strifing those past few years were much naughtier than they should have been? Now that Dave thought about it, there had been several instances where the two of them had ended tangled up during a fight and Bro had made labored noises as they wrestled against each other, and it was quite possible that Bro had been getting more out of it than previously thought. Dave made a mental note to end a later strife with Bro underneath of him, writhing and moaning. Bro shifted over him and his body shuddered as he pulled himself up on Dave’s cock. Dave instinctively raised a hand to Bro’s head and gently ran his fingers through Bro’s hair in a gesture of comfort.

Bro released his vice grip on Dave’s neck and realized through his lust-fueled haze that there was now blood on his lips. Oops. Perhaps Dave was a bit of a masochist like he was, though. He hoped so, anyway. Bro straightened his back and let his arms meander around to either side of Dave’s hips, where they planted themselves as anchors. Bro flexed his muscles and let himself slide back down Dave’s length. Fuck, this felt even better than he had imagined. Of course it did. There’s no way imagination could ever do Dave Strider real justice.

Dave let his hands fall onto Bro’s hips as Bro began riding Dave’s cock. He didn’t want to hurt him, so he had to swallow down the urge to buck up into Bro and let Bro set the pace. Dave tried to burn the image of Bro on top of him, back arched and panting, flushed and fully aroused, deep into his subconscious. Small beads of sweat were running down his reddened flesh now as he slowly, so slowly, worked himself up and down over Dave. The sheen was just giving Bro an even more erotic visage, and Dave clenched his teeth and let a moan escape between them. Fuck, this was practically torture. He reveled in it.

Bro felt the tenseness return to Dave’s abdomen and hips, and he chanced a glance down at Dave’s face. Dave’s whole face was screwed up in concentration, and Bro knew that Dave was fighting a losing battle beneath him. Bro let one of his hands trail behind him, sliding through a rivulet of lube leaking around Dave’s cock. He arched his back to get a better angle and slid one digit into Dave again without warning.

Dave let out a short string of unintelligible curses as his body betrayed him and rocked up into Bro. Dave nearly bit his tongue in frustration and squinted up at Bro. Bro’s head was back and a throaty moan was drifting down to Dave’s eager ears. So this is how it would be. Dave had no qualms about that. Dave tightened his grip on Bro’s hips and retreated out of him before pounding back into him with renewed vigor. The force of it rocked the futon under them and Dave almost lost it when Bro nearly screamed.

“FUCK, yes, oh god, DAVE,” Bro blurted out as he shook over Dave’s taut frame. Dave was starting to get the picture. Bro opened his eyes as the shock to his sensitive nerve endings receded, and he looked down at Dave’s face. Dave’s expression was intense. The floodgates were fully open… finally. Bro mentally prepared himself for the thorough fucking he was about to receive.

Dave was done resisting his bodily urges. He was very certain he had just managed to brush against Bro’s prostate, and he found that he wanted to replicate that reaction from Bro many, many more times. The way that he tightened almost painfully around Dave’s cock was a huge plus. There was no way Dave could take that for an extended period of time, though. If he wanted to make Bro scream out his name a dozen more times, he’d have to slow down or he’d lose it. Dave’s mind tried to reason with his body that it would be worth it to draw it out, but it was too late now. Dave’s hips were readying themselves for another brutal thrust and there was no stopping them.

Bro nearly crumpled over Dave as Dave hit his sweet spot again with much more force than the previous attempt. He couldn’t keep up everything he was doing all at once, so he reluctantly withdrew his finger from Dave and focused instead of keeping upright. His fists curled as he leaned forward a bit and let out strangled cries of pure pleasure. Damn, Dave had found that sucker deep inside and was instantly able to pound against it relentlessly with precision. Bro let Dave set the pace now, intent on focusing on the feelings coursing through him, and the delicious moans escaping Dave’s parted lips.

Dave picked up his rhythm and let his right hand slide from Bro’s hip to his neglected erection, which had started to wilt. Dave wrapped his hand around it carefully and pumped, relishing in the husky moans erupting from Bro’s dry throat.

“Fuck..nngh..Brooo,” Dave groaned out, thrashing his head a bit on the futon. He was nearly on the edge. Dave could feel the insistent heat and pressure in his lower abdomen mounting, reaching their breaking point. He let out another heavy moan of Bro’s name as his hips bucked faster.

Bro looked down into Dave’s crimson eyes and lost himself in them. He was drowning in red fire. Bro felt enveloped, surrounded, suffocated. He heard his name come out of Dave in the most erotic moan, strangled by the urgency to catch his breath. Bro arched back and dug his nails into the cushion of the futon, then launched himself down and latched onto Dave’s shoulder with his teeth. The next time Dave called out Bro’s name, Bro responded in kind against Dave’s right clavicle. Bro came harder than he had in a very long time, and he was barely cognizant of the fact that blood was on his lips again as he rode out his orgasm on top of Dave. Dave hadn’t missed a beat, and somewhere, masked behind the lusty haze, Bro was proud of that.

Dave let out another strangled cry as Bro spasmed around him. He didn’t even notice the pain coursing through his shoulder. All he knew in that moment was the feeling of Bro squeezing his cock in waves, and the desperate, breathy, muffled yell of his name next to his right ear. Vaguely he felt the hot presence of cum over his stomach and chest. It took a backseat to the nearly-blinding ripples of pleasure shooting through him as he reached his peak immediately after Bro.

“BRO!” Dave half-shouted, half-hissed between his teeth as he erupted into him, almost faltering in his rhythm as he pumped himself into pure oblivion. Bro collapsed next to Dave, nearly falling to the floor. Dave was aware enough to catch him and pull him back next to him as he stared down at the mess now covering most of his exposed body. He let his head fall back dramatically and he huffed, trying to catch his breath.

“Fuuuuck,” Dave groaned, resting his free arm across his forehead, panting heartily.

Bro rolled his head to face Dave, whose eyes were squeezed tightly shut. He let his gaze drift down over Dave’s heaving chest, and he gently ran a hand across it, careful to avoid the semen splattered across it. God, he was almost hard again just taking in the sights and sounds of Dave in his post-coital state. Bro hummed against Dave’s hair and smiled wickedly.

Dave let his eyes slide halfway open. He rolled them in Bro’s direction. Bro was beaming. He was positively fucking glowing, in fact. Somehow the lust still burning in his stomach melted away a bit, and he took time to admire the look in Bro’s eyes as Bro traced his chest with feathery touches. The smile betrayed his eyes, though. The beast was not sated yet, oh no. Dave swallowed hard in between short gasps and mentally berated himself as he felt the heat start to build in his abdomen again. Jesus, he was such a hornball.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to get clean.
> 
> **Homestuck and all of its characters belong to Andrew Hussie, not me.

Chapter 4

Bro kissed Dave’s cheek and lazily rolled towards the floor, expertly catching himself on his feet as he flash-stepped away from the futon and into the bathroom.

God damn it, Dave thought. Had Bro really already recovered? Why was he still just a shaking mess on the futon? With a grunt, Dave removed the sticky piece of latex sagging over his half-limp cock and tossed it into a trash can next to the television… which was still on somehow, though now it was just the static of a non-broadcasting station that had been switched off for the night. Dave fished around on the floor next to the futon to find where the remote had tumbled and switched the blasted thing off. He heard Bro clear his throat and wearily looked up in the direction of the noise. He saw Bro leaning stark naked (both his gloves were off now) against the doorframe of the bathroom, and realized that the shower had been turned on behind him.

“Dude,” Bro coughed, gesturing towards his own chest and abdomen, then Dave.

Dave groaned and buried his face in a nearby pillow. He reluctantly slid off of the futon and padded over to Bro. Grinning, he quickly forced himself against Bro, smearing the ejaculate all over the both of them as he feverishly kissed Bro’s swollen lips. Bro just moaned into the kiss, and Dave shrugged inwardly to himself. He supposed they’re about to clean themselves off thoroughly, so what the hell, Bro must not mind too much.

Bro pulled away from Dave and tugged the curtain aside to step into the shower. He gave Dave a lustful look before disappearing under the steam and water.

Dave bit his tongue and followed Bro into the shower. He sighed to himself and went to reach for the bar of soap when Bro slammed into him from out of fucking nowhere and had him pinned against the wall under the showerhead. Dave was about to protest--because he’s exhausted--but Bro’s hand had drifted down and confirmed that Dave’s body hadn’t had enough yet. Dave resigned to simply moan into Bro’s hair as he nibbled at the unbruised side of Dave’s neck. He was going to be so useless tomorrow.

Bro licked up the side of Dave’s neck as the water washed down his hair and back. He grimaced a bit, realizing that, so far, this shower had been utterly ineffectual in its intended uses. He stepped back, pulling Dave with him, and reached over to grab the bar of soap. Dave let his head fall back so the water washed down over his hair and around his face. Bro lathered the soap up in between his palms as he watched Dave practically sag on his feet in front of him. Shit, he wore him out. Poor dude. That doesn’t stop him from giving into the feeling of wanting more, though. Bro slid his hands over Dave’s chest, washing away the sweat and saliva and whatever other various bodily fluids were present. Dave sighed into his touch, and he smiled. Bro continued gently washing Dave’s torso, taking care to scrub where necessary.

Dave ran a hand through his hair, slicking it back, as he lowered his head back down to look evenly over his nose at Bro. Bro was smiling, just barely, as he concentrated on getting Dave clean again. He was scrutinizing Dave’s flushed flesh as he went, and damn, did he look sexy, all wet and steamy like that. Dave swallowed hard and hoped that Bro hadn’t noticed the slight erection he’d begun to sport underneath the layer of suds working its way down his body. Fuck, Dave thought, trying to distract himself. He reached up and cupped Bro’s left cheek with his right hand. Bro stopped rubbing circles over Dave’s left arm and looked up into his eyes. Dave leaned in and pressed his lips to Bro’s, eager to taste him, to claim him again.

Bro returned the kiss slowly, letting Dave’s tongue slide into his awaiting mouth. Their lips were going to get chapped if they kept this shit up. Bro realized he didn’t give a flying fuck about that, though, and slid his right hand to Dave’s jaw. They embraced, water and soap washing down between them. The kiss was soft, full of emotion and contentment. This was definitely how they should start every day. Bro mulled the idea over, but decided that they’d definitely never get anything productive done that way if Dave’s renewing erection pressed against his thigh was any indication of how things would go. Shit, now he was getting hard again, too. This was supposed to be about getting cleaned off, but fuck it, at least this way they didn’t have to go anywhere to get thoroughly clean once they were finished.

Dave let his left hand ghost over Bro’s right side as it dropped to Bro’s hip. Bro’s flesh felt so hot against him. It was so slick and sleek and… oh, hello there, Bro’s growing erection. Awesome, Dave thought. At least he’s not the only one shamefully horny in this apartment. Dave reached behind Bro and grabbed the bottle of shampoo. They might as well try to actually bathe themselves while they’re in here. It’s not like their hair will get dirty again during their sexy play, anyway, so they can do that part for now. Dave squeezed some into his palm by squishing the bottle upside-down against the shower-surround one-handed. He clumsily set the bottle back down, still open (whatever, fuck that), and ran his hand through Bro’s drenched locks. Bro hummed against his lips as Dave worked Bro’s hair into a lather, bubbles running down his ears.

Bro continued kissing Dave sweetly as he grabbed for the open bottle of shampoo beside him. He flipped the bottle over in a smooth one-handed toss, then turned it upside-down over Dave’s head. Bro squeezed the bottle and drizzled some shampoo on Dave’s blonde mop. He flipped the cap closed with his index finger and set the bottle back down. Bro shoved both hands into Dave’s hair and massaged his scalp slowly. The notion struck him that this was a bit silly, really. Nonsense. This was tender, touching, and intimate. Dave fluttered his eyes closed and worked his hand down the nape of Bro’s neck. Bro involuntarily shivered a bit as the hairs on his neck stood on end.

Dave massaged the back of Bro’s neck as the water from the showerhead began to run the shampoo down over his eyes. It reached their lips and Dave sputtered way, spitting out the soapy taste. Bro chuckled a few inches away from him, and Dave tilted his head back to let a direct stream of water rinse the soap away from his face. So much for that moment.

Bro continued running his fingers through Dave’s hair, helping to rinse the shampoo out of it and down the drain at their feet. As soon as he was convinced Dave’s hair had been thoroughly rinsed, he shouldered Dave forward and out of the way of the stream of hot water. Dave grunted in protest and reached up to rub the water from his eyelashes. Bro took his turn rinsing the lather from his hair and smiled as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the splash of pressurized hot water against his skin. Dave pushed against Bro’s chest to get around him and spun Bro under the water. Bro let him dance past him gracefully, still working his hands through his hair.

Dave grabbed the soap and worked up a thick lather in his palms. He lightly began to rub Bro’s shoulders and chest, admiring the musculature beneath the layers of skin. Dave reached his abdomen and lingered over Bro’s happy trail, smoothing circles  
through it.

Bro leaned his head down enough to ensure his face wouldn’t get sprayed unpleasantly by the water, and opened his eyes to look at Dave in front of him. Dave’s gaze was fixed on Bro’s crotch as if it was some work of art. Hell, Bro fancied that it must be. He grinned as Dave slowly massaged his lower abs and remained content to simply stare at the state he’d put Dave in.

Dave watched rivulets of water and bubbles cascade down Bro’s abdomen as steam radiated off of him. Every little peak and valley of his muscles was outlined by the miniature streams of water running down, mostly gathering into the hair at the base of his cock. Dave found himself fascinated by the scene. Bro’s body was just so intoxicating to behold. Dave realized that he was probably about to rub a hole into Bro’s abs, though, and let his hands drift over Bro’s hips. He looked up to find Bro staring intently at him, bemused for some reason. Dave scoffed.

“Turn around, fuckass,” Dave retorted, giving Bro’s left hip a small swat. Bro shrugged and complied, bowing his head down to avoid getting a faceful of water. Dave grabbed the soap again and re-lathered before trailing his hands over Bro’s back. The skin was so smooth, yet riddled with scars. Dave’s mouth twitched into a slight frown. He knew that he was the reason for a lot of those scars. It was only after he had gotten over the awkwardness of puberty and adjusting to a gangly, sprouting body that he was able to stand toe-to-toe with Bro. Once he had, he almost kept up with Bro when they ventured up to the rooftop to strife, and gradually, over time, he had begun to gain the upper hand every now and then. They were both extremely stubborn, though, and this generally ended in fresh bruises and cuts when they collapsed in heaps of sweat and exhaustion under the brutal Texan sun. Oh well. He had his share of scars, too, and strangely enough, he found that he sort of cherished having them. They were little fleshy reminders of the lessons he learned from Bro over time. It wasn’t like Bro had abused him, really. Bro had only cut him enough to scar after Dave had started doing the same to him in his late teens. It was rare for either of them to need stitches, but the keloids formed just the same.

Bro stretched his arms in front of him and placed his hands against the far shower wall. This allowed him to bend over just a tad while stretching his back out in front of Dave. The hot water traveled down the middle of his spine and over his ass, making it glisten. Bro looked down at his feet, then Dave’s feet just behind his. Dave’s feet were bigger than his now. Bro smiled a sort of sad smile to himself, curling his toes and uncurling them. It was starting to get too hot and steamy in here, but he didn’t care.

Dave reached Bro’s ass with both hands and ran them over it before groping it firmly and slapping one cheek. Bro turned his head to the left and looked over his shoulder at Dave with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smirk. He shook his head and resumed looking at the tiled floor. Dave was such a fucking tease. He adored that.

Dave finished washing up Bro’s grade-A behind and spun him back around for another kiss, catching Bro as he started to slip on the soapy tile. He felt Bro’s full erection against his and let out a whimper of a moan against Bro’s lips. This was almost embarrassing. Almost. It was only Bro’s matching erection that kept it from being anything other than super-fucking-hot. Maybe that was partly the clouds of steam around them, though. It was hard to tell at this point. Dave felt suddenly invigorated by all of it and lightly ran his nails down Bro’s back.

Bro hissed gently into the kiss and reached his hands around to grope Dave’s ass firmly. He was pretty sure they were mostly clean now. That meant they needed to get dirty again. Bro let his right hand slide back around Dave’s frame to the pair of erections rubbing lightly against each other. He loosely gripped both of them with it and slid it up and down over the strained flesh. This elicited another moan from Dave, followed by one of Dave’s hands joining Bro’s. It was so erotic the way their hands brushed lightly against each other as they held their cocks together and pumped them slowly in a slick mixture of soap and pre-cum. Bro thought he might have to carry Dave to bed after this.

Dave gently bit Bro's top lip as he craned his head back a bit. He huffed hot air against Bro’s nose and let go of Bro’s lip. His skin was on fire now, and he wasn’t sure how much of it was the rush of blood filling his lower half, and how much of it was the hot water and subsequent steam. Dave began to pump his hand faster, gripping a bit more tightly. He realized that as this was the second time around tonight, they would likely both last longer. They were probably going to pass out from the dizzying heat filling up their bodies before then, he mused to the back corners of his mind. As long as they don’t knock themselves out on the tile, it should be alright. Fuck, it was hot. Dave reached his free hand around Bro and turned the water temperature down just a few notches. Warm water was more than enough right now.

Bro took the opportunity of Dave leaning over his shoulder to reach the knobs to capture Dave’s ear in between his lips. He sucked along the lobe as he picked up his hand’s pace to match Dave’s. Bro felt Dave’s chest heaving against his own, slick with water, soap, and sweat. It felt so sensual. He loved the feeling of taking Dave’s breath away. Bro felt a bit dizzy and let go of Dave’s ear as he rested his head against Dave’s shoulder. The water trickled down his neck and back and splashed over them, accompanying the sounds of heavy breathing and soft moans lulling in the steam enveloping them. It was a good thing Bro was used to epically-long showers. He wondered how Dave was holding up under the heat of it all. Texans were bred for heat, fuck the cold. They can take it however long they need to.

Dave felt the weight of Bro’s forehead resting on his shoulder and turned his head to stare at the back of Bro’s head. He felt a gnawing urge to clamp down on the flushed shoulder in front of him and scratch the tender skin of Bro’s back, but he settled for digging his nails into Bro’s shoulder blade and softly kissing Bro’s shoulder instead. Bro breathed heavily against Dave’s bicep and raised his head just enough to turn it and rest his lips against Dave’s neck. Dave licked Bro’s shoulder as Bro sucked sweetly at Dave’s neck. He was going to be so sore later… everywhere. He pushed himself further into Bro, as if they could possibly get any closer than they already were, and began rocking his hips.

Bro nuzzled Dave’s neck and panted against it, never faltering in the rhythm they’d laid down with their hands wrapped around their cocks. The two of them kept perfect time with each other. It was so natural it was almost disconcerting. It was as if they were made for each other, even though that notion was taboo. There’s no way anyone could convince them otherwise now. It was too perfect, too right to be wrong. Bro used his free hand to clutch at one of Dave’s shoulder blades. He felt breathless against Dave, reveling in the sensations prickling his body. Bro thought he might be drooling a little, but that was being washed away with everything else—the day’s grime, the fluids they had left on each other, and all of the burdens they had both carried for years by keeping their feelings buried deep within themselves. If it weren’t for the slick tile underneath their feet, they may as well have been floating in each other’s arms.

Dave moaned into Bro’s hair as he shoved Bro back against the wall again, firmly planting his feet on either side of Bro’s. This was better. Now he could get some traction and support. Dave gently rocked his hips up and down, letting his thighs slide against Bro’s. Bro’s hand felt so damn good on his overworked cock, and he was torn between wanting this moment to last forever and wanting to collapse on his bed and cuddle with Bro pressed flush against him. He couldn’t have both, so he changed his grip a little and nipped at Bro’s ear.

“Daaave…” Bro moaned, dragging his nails against Dave’s upper back. His breath had begun to hitch more and more frequently as he struggled to pull in enough oxygen to keep his body going. Bro pulled his head back and claimed Dave’s open lips for a heated kiss, sliding his tongue along Dave’s. His cheeks were burning and his feet were prunes, but all of that was forgotten as Bro climaxed, emitting noisy, muffled moans against Dave’s mouth. Bro’s body shuddered, his heart pounding in his ears.

Dave swallowed Bro’s moans and kept up the friction with his body and hand. It was only a few moments before his release flooded over him as well. By this point, Bro had latched onto Dave’s bottom lip with his teeth, and had his eyes tightly closed. Dave moaned in short, fevered bursts over Bro’s nose as he spilled onto both their hands and abdomens. He felt Bro let go of his lip and he leaned forward to rest his forehead on the tile behind Bro. Dave panted heavily, letting his hand fall to his side and under the stream of water.

Bro leaned his head back against the wall and braced himself as best he could so that they both didn’t go sliding to the floor. He licked his lips and tasted blood. They had both been so into it that neither of them particularly noticed or cared when skin had been broken. Bro rolled his head to the side to look at Dave. Fresh red droplets shimmered on his lower lip and chin. Well, that solved that mystery. Bro brought one hand up to cup Dave’s chin and turned his head to face him.

“Sorry about that,” Bro half-panted at Dave.

“The fuck?” Dave responded, gazing into Bro’s eyes.

Bro moved his thumb from Dave’s jaw to his lips. He wiped a smear of blood off and held the thumb up for Dave to see.

“Like I give a flying fuck,” Dave said, leaning in to gingerly kiss Bro. He withdrew, wincing a bit as he licked his lips. Dave shifted his weight to stand back under the water for one final rinse before exiting the shower. The movement caused several of his muscle groups to scream out, and there was a burning sensation shooting across his upper back and shoulders. The endorphins were starting to wear off, and Dave wanted to be unconscious before they were completely gone. He pulled Bro forward into the water as well, then shut the water off and let Bro half-sag against him. Bro didn’t seem to want to be awake any longer, either. Dave smiled against Bro’s hair and reached out to grab some towels. He found only one hanging on the towel rod. Damn it. They probably needed to do laundry again.

Bro reluctantly separated himself from Dave as a towel was brought to his face. He dried himself off half-heartedly and stepped out onto the rug still dripping. Without turning to look, he shoved the towel back at Dave, who snapped it out of Bro’s hand and roughly dried off Bro’s back, nearly knocking him over. Bro grunted at him. The bathroom was full of steam, and the heat was stifling. Bro lazily opened the door and stepped out into the cooler air on the other side.

Dave dried himself off as best he could before joining Bro back in the living room. The two of them stood there, naked and flushed and exhausted, staring at each other.

“Fuck,” was all Dave said. Bro nodded in agreement. Bro started to crash on the futon, but Dave grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into his room. Bro was about to protest, but Dave’s bed was much bigger now, not to mention much more comfortable than that damned old futon. Dave tugged the covers down and shoved Bro onto the mattress, climbing in after him.

Bro leaned over and kissed Dave sweetly on the lips, then the forehead.

“G’night,” he sighed against Dave’s forehead.

“Fuck you, go to sleep already,” Dave murmured from the pillow. He groaned at the soreness he felt creeping into his muscles, but then sighed and relaxed as he felt Bro’s arms wrap around him.

Bro smiled against Dave’s wet hair and let his eyes drift closed. He realized just before slipping into unconsciousness that they had left their shades in the kitchen. He didn’t relish the thought of waking up to the blinding glare of the sun pouring into their apartment, but he was much too tired to do anything about it. Bro would worry about that later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating whether or not to continue this, though I think I will.


End file.
